


Paintings of Stetsons

by Talyse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Artists, Cowboys, Drama & Romance, Gay, M/M, Nature, ranch, stetsons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talyse/pseuds/Talyse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having just finished his time at college, with his best friend Derek's persuasion, the two end up going on a vacation for the summer before leaving the states for work.  Heading out to a remote, nature filled area for their vacation, after a chance - and lucky - encounter with a local cowboy, Aleks finds that there's more to draw and paint than the landscapes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost

I probably could have said no if I felt like it, but then again, it's Derek. When he's really set on something, especially if it involves doing something with me, there's little chance that I'll truly get a say in the matter, at least if it's me opposing whatever idea he's come up with.

Not that I mind really, considering my best friend is practically the outgoing, sex-crazed, directionally challenged other half I seemed to have never picked up on. It's not as though I don't try, at least on the first two attributes, but I've always been the shy, nerdy, bookworm of an artist from the moment I could draw with my food as a babe, all the way up to the point where I was receiving my college diploma. It was crazy that I had become friends with Derek all those years ago as toddlers, and even crazier that we found each other again in college after...well, after I transferred, and I'll leave it at that.

Still, despite all his quirks and seemingly strange habits, Derek's my best friend without a doubt, and that's why we're now just freshly checked into some little cottage in a town I had never even heard of before we drove into the city limits: Colwell, population 589. It's small, the town that is, but it's quiet, remote, and probably the perfect way to 'get away from it all' as Derek had put it.

I wasn't entirely sold on the idea of vacationing our summer away, especially when it could've been spent getting ready for the job I had landed over in Italy, the place we had decided to move to together for work. With my love of Europe and my family's roots being embedded in the country, it wasn't hard for Derek to realize how much it meant to me, and in result quickly agree to go with me when I mentioned it despite not entirely having his own plans for when we'd get there. It's natural for me to want to get a head-start on things, to have things planned long in advance, but after enough pestering, I gave in to Derek's 'demands' for a vacation, and now here we are.

Despite the town being as small as it is, the little cottage we managed to rent out is cozy and welcoming, and surprisingly up to date. For some reason, I was expecting no electricity and an outhouse to be the 'tech' available, but plumbing, light bulbs, appliances in the kitchen and even TV and wi-fi quickly tell me my preconceptions were entirely wrong. Probably just my nerves getting to me again, like they always do, making me expect the worst of new situations before I even come upon them. Doubt I'll ever be rid of such issues.

With a small shake of my head, the few bags I packed are finally plopped down on my bed in downstairs room, Derek having merrily ran upstairs to take the bedroom there after our initial inspection of the place. Pretty sure it's the only thing that could be upstairs considering how quaint our abode is, but since it's just the two of us, it's perfect really.

Neither of us seem to need that much space as is, given the smallish apartment we share back home, though on my behalf it's just because I like smaller spaces. Derek needs small spaces because anything large guarantees he'll get lost in less than a minute, and I'd be force to go find him and bring him back. It's quite the special talent he has, making our friendship thus far a long, figurative game of lost and found.

" **Come on Aleks, lets go get lunch~!** " Derek's voice suddenly chirps from behind me, pulling me away from my thoughts and causing me to turn towards the doorway he's in with a smile on my lips.

" **Let me get a long sleeve on, it's colder here than I expected,** " I say firmly to make sure Derek doesn't just take off in his ever energetic way, opening up one of the duffle bags on my bed to shuffle through it a moment later.

While the town we're in is up in the mountains a bit, I hadn't expected the height change to really affect the temperature as much as it has, especially in the middle of summer. Then again, that's why I'm a art history major, not a meteorologist, or whoever would know all there is to know on climate changes and what have you.

Quickly tugging my t-shirt up and off my head, the whistle that comes from the doorway only causes me to roll my eyes as I fold the piece of cloth to switch it out for something warmer from my bag. Of course he'd do that, considering that, best friend or not, such a relationship between us has never stopped Derek from checking me out or touching me in 'inappropriate ways' at times. He's bisexual, I'm gay, and he's definitely made it obvious that he finds me attractive. Then again, he finds a lot of people attractive, plus he's practically a brother to me, and even though I'm an only child, I know you don't do those kinds of things with a sibling.

Still, by now, it's just banter. He knows my history, knows how I am about dating and physical interaction, being that I'm not for it. At all. No dating or intimacy. No thoughts of it even. Just, no.

Before those memories can come around to haunt me again as they so love to do, the light grey, long sleeved Henley shirt in my hands is unfolded and tugged over my head. Not too tight or too loose on my thin frame, and if I were to look in a mirror, likely causing my slate grey eyes to turn an even lighter shade of the color.

While I may not care entirely about it, I know what looks good on me - most of the time - and make adjustments accordingly when needed. It's all for comfort and good first impressions though, that's it. I already have a hard enough time talking to strangers, no reason for my outfit to make it even harder by having it scream that I can't take care of something as basic as dressing myself.

Checking my pockets to make sure everything I need is properly stored in them for our outing, looking back up to Derek's waggling eyebrows has me rolling my eyes. I do that a lot, but then again, Derek gives me a lot of reasons to do so.

 

* * *

 

A half hour later, we've finally made the five minute walk to the little cafe in town thanks to Derek's terrific sense of direction. He was just so sure he knew where we were headed on the map - up until we started seeing the same building three times in a row. That was when my stomach told me it'd had enough and had me 'pull over' for directions from one of the locals.

At least the town isn't some backwards, hick place that has no sense of social norms, considering the passing stranger was more than glad to point us in the right direction. In fact, the town seems pretty up to date, just like the cottage we rented out. Asphalt streets, well maintained sidewalks, street lights - the only thing that really catches my eye is how some of the architecture is telling me the town has been around for quite a while, despite how small it is. Can't help it, I always notice things like that.

As expected, it was only a three minute walk despite our getting lost, something that has me rolling my eyes at the ever so innocent look Derek's trying to shoot my way. He's such a damn dork, but it's what makes him so lovable in the end. At least that's what he says, I tend to agree only about ninety percent of the time.

Not a minute into our sitting down in the cafe, a whistle sounds from Derek's mouth, causing me to raise my eyes from the menu in my hands so I can roll them at him again. He's checking someone out, saying something about cowboys, what a surprise. Supposedly there's a ranch nearby, a quite successful and popular one at that, the 'pride' of the small mountain town we're in. I hadn't really been sold on paying it a visit, at least not right away, but now that there's potentially whistle-worthy cowboys there, I'm sure Derek will be dragging me along to a visit or two in the first week of our month long stay. He's insatiable, I swear it.

Considering the delay in getting to the cafe and the late start we'd originally had, it's close to dinner by the time we leave the building. That ends up with me taking the directions I'd gotten from the waitress to drag Derek with me to the local grocer. While it may sound fine to my friend, eating out for two months straight just isn't something I'm really up for doing. Hell, knowing me, I'll probably need the comfort of being able to cook at some point or another while we're here. Some way, some how, my social anxiety will come to haunt me way up here in the middle of no where.

While Derek complains a little at having to drag the bags of groceries back to our cottage, all I do is hip bump him and tell him to suck it up for five minutes. We're both fit, young men; we can handle a whole five minutes of carrying minimal groceries back to our residence.

Thankfully, he eases up on the whining once we're inside and have the items in our bags put away - they surprisingly had a decent selection of things, even allowing me to make purchases for my usual Italian dishes I'm so accomplished at. A tad expensive, but it's comfort food to me, and probably Derek with how much of it he's eaten living with me for half the last school year, making it all worth it in the end.

A light dinner is all we end up needing before making our way back to our rooms to finish unpacking. Not surprisingly, at least to anyone that knows me, at least half of what I packed are art supplies so that I can draw and paint to my hearts content. It's what I love to do most after all, and another way of calming myself down if that anxiety of mine rears its ugly head. I really hope it stays away for this trip, but me going over a week without it would be a god sent miracle.

 

* * *

 

Waking up the next morning, after a quick workout to get my body fully up and at 'em, then a shower shortly after, I'm putting together another light meal for both us of. If I make too much, Derek complains about trying to make him fat. I try and just tell him to work out with me, but then there's something about too much work, some whining, something about getting turned on, and I just eventually give up and make lesser meals.

After a fairly quiet breakfast, an idea hits me, something that I had seen in the little packet of info the owners of the cottages here had given Derek and I. Apparently, there's hiking trails nearby, and with how high we already are in the mountains, the view has to be utterly amazing. It just has my inner artist begging to do something with it, being why my messenger bag is packed with the appropriate art supplies and snacks shortly after lunch is finished a few hours later.

Derek is quick to give me a pair of raised eyebrows from the couch he's sitting on as I come out into the living room. " **Going somewhere?** "

A quick nod is given as I grab my coat from the back of one of the chairs in the kitchen. " **Just gonna go on a little hike, do some drawing, maybe some painting, not sure yet,** " I explain, something he grins at. I see him wanting to offer to come with me, but we both know he'd get bored considering how long I can be out, going full geek on my sketchpads. " **I'll be back for dinner though, promise.** "

That has Derek giving an overly dramatic, relieved sigh, clutching his chest for added effect. " **Oh, thank god, I'd starve to death if you weren't here!** "

Again, I roll my eyes at him with a small, only slight amused huff accompanying it. Though, the sad thing is that he's not entirely lying. The man forgets to eat so much that I've wondered how he functions some days, hence why I make him eat three meals a day since we started living together.

Giving the other a small wave as my jacket is slung over my bag - it's cool again today, though not enough to merit wearing the thing, making me bring it along just in case - one last check of my items is enough to have me leaving the confines of our cottage. Some days all I want to do is hide inside, away from the world and all the things that could get to me. Then there's days like today, where being indoors makes me completely stir crazy and practically forces me to go out. Thankfully, I was tested for pretty much every mental condition known last summer, and my greatly varying habits aren't born from being bi-polar or something. I'm just weird I guess.

With some guidance from the map of the area I'd brought along, finding and hiking up one of the marked trails is no issue. Been a while since I'd gone on a tried and true, good ol' hike, but then again, my physical endurance is pretty damn high. Comes with skating as much as I do - or, well, did. Haven't done much of it since last summer, but I've at least made sure I haven't completely lost my touch over the months since then.

Again, before my memories can come swirling up from the abyss I've suppressed them into so tightly, my eyes catch on a break in the trees, a small sense of relief falling through me at potentially having found a good place to draw. It can always calm me no matter what, being why I immediately turn to start walking through the small patch of trees. Of course, my little detour isn't on the map, but I'm not going that far - getting back to the trail won't be an issue, especially since I've become quite good with directions and the such since having become friends with Derek.

The moment I step out in the clearing, and the ledge of the mountain as I realize it to be, my lips turn up into a smile. It's no where near as beautiful as I'd thought, cause there's no way my mind could have come up with the gorgeous sight in front of me. Moving a bit more to find a comfortable place to sit, I plop down onto the grass, pull out my supplies, and happily let myself get lost in the world of art around me.

 

* * *

 

Only the sun setting on the horizon in front of me snaps me from my artistic stupor, causing me to blink a few times in surprise. Have I really been out here that long? I quickly fetch my phone out of my pocket to check the time on it, only to realize it's dead. Great, just great, I forgot to charge it last night, a tsking sound leaving my mouth as I put it back in its place. Derek's probably been calling me for a while now to make sure I wasn't doing what I just did, losing track of time.

Still, it doesn't feel like I've been out for as long as the sunset is telling me, but as people say, time flies when you're having fun, a thing proven by the four pages of my sketchbook covered in pencil, plus the single page of a larger sketchbook covered in swatches of watercolor, sitting next to me drying.

No matter the fun I'm having though, Derek will be expecting me back, and despite having gone through the snacks in my bag, my stomach is telling me it needs something a bit more substantial put into it. So, with my items packed up back in my bag, map in hand, I stand up, turn around, and-

Well, shit. Nothing looks familiar. The gap in the trees I'd come through is no where in sight. Did I really move that much while I was drawing? I swear I had sat in one place the entire time, but with another quick spin, that's obviously incorrect.

With a small groan of annoyance with myself, my map is slid back into the front of my bag since it'll be of no use without some landmark or trail to go off. Another turn of my body has me looking at where the sun is setting, telling me that has to be west. Or is it east? No, west. Rises in the east, sets in the west.

A small, shuddering breath takes into my lungs, causing me to close my eyes to make sure my anxiety I feel bubbling up doesn't get the best of me. I can deal with this, I know I can. If the sun is to the west, and that way is a cliffside, I just need to walk east until I either get to a path or a sloping area, in which I head down it in hopes of finding a path. God, it's such a flimsy plan, but it's really all I got. I'm smart, but when it comes to nature and directions and the such, without a useful map, I become fairly useless.

Of course, as it starts to become darker and darker out, the trees around me making that fact much worse than it actually is by blocking out potential extra light, my nerves start spiking no matter how much I'm trying to mentally chant myself into calmness. There's been no downward sloping, and no path for at least an hour, or so I think it's been. God, I have no idea where I am, up on a fucking mountain I've never been on before, as night time starts to threaten me with moonlight being my only way of seeing where I'm stumbling about.

Oh, and that's just great. As I reach a small clearing of the trees overhead, I realize why there's really no light what so ever - there's clouds, dark, menacing, storm clouds just waiting to completely fuck me over on getting out of this in any safe way. At least I don't have to be a meteorologist to realize that.

I'd been following a small, slightly beaten path - or at least I'd hoped it was that, it looked more worn down then the grass around it and that made me assume it was a path of sorts - but now, my anxiety is taking over. I have no idea where I am, a storm that would make Aeolus proud is looming overhead, and I have not a clue how to get the hell back to the trail I'd first been on when hiking up this god forsaken mountain. Plus, I'm getting ridiculously hungry, given all my extra damn walking I've done. Then there's the threat of some animal coming to attack me, or falling down a ravine if I kept going forward...

With a defeated sigh through the slight hyperventilation that's started up to accompany my ever increasing anxiety, I sag down to sit on a fallen log, resting my hands in my face to make a pathetic attempt at reigning myself back in. That's near impossible with my racing mind though. Why did I go off the path? Why didn't I charge my phone last night? Why did I lose track of time? Why in the hell did I get myself into this disaster in the first place?

" **Well howdy there.** "


	2. Rescue

The sudden voice breaking my self pity party has me jumping out of my damn skin, but since that's not entirely possible, I opt for falling back off the log I'm sitting on, flailing arms and unceremonious thud included. With a small groan as I try to move back up and make it so I don't look like a complete idiot, the sound of heavy boots hitting the ground finally has me gazing towards wherever the source of that voice came from. It wasn't necessarily scary, I just wasn't expecting it, and-

My thoughts stop quickly as I blink a few extra times to try and get my bearings, since I'm damn sure I'm hallucinating. I'm hungry and tired enough for it after-all, cause where the hell did a full blown cowboy _and_ his horse come from, without me hearing them? The man is in a full, almost stereotypical set of leather cowboy gear, stetson included, the nearly pure white horse behind him all saddled up and waiting patiently for its owner to help the fumbling, lost idiot they stumbled across.

" **Sorry 'bout that, didn't mean to frighten ya,** " the other says in what I can now tell is probably the least threatening voice I've ever heard, walking the few feet between his position and where I'm trying to recover to offer a hand in assistance.

Without a second thought, I reach up to grab the hand in question, letting the other pull me to my feet. I can barely make out features with how bleary my eyes are at that point, but at least I've deducted it's a he, and a cowboy, or just some loony costumed weirdo. I'm hoping for the former.

" **Thank you...?** " I question, lingering on my last word and giving what I hope is an inquisitive look to show that I'm fishing for a name, taking the small pause to try and straighten my clothes out and adjust my bag across my body. Apparently, near delirium or not, manners still manage to make their way out, and my usual nerves with first meeting someone don't quite spike as bad. Hell, I'm not even sure they're there at all, but I can't say I really care right now.

" **Rune,** " he replies after a few seconds, having quickly caught onto my prompt. Of course, that's not what I'm entirely focused on, since I can only focus on about half of one thing right now. Rune, never heard of anyone with that name before. I let it bounce around in my head for a minute before realizing I'm just standing there like a blank-faced doofus.

" **Oh, yeah, thank you, Rune,** " I blurt out all quick and choppy in some pathetic attempt to recover, only to pause for another minute until my next realization manages to crawl its way into my head. They're coming so damn slow right now - it's getting to be tiresome, in more ways than one. " **Dammit, sorry, I'm being rude. Aleks, is my name. Well, Aleksander, but everyone, you know, just calls me Aleks.** "

God am I tired. I don't ramble or trip over myself like this. I'm normally quite eloquent with my words, but being this damn out of it just makes that impossible.

The other lets out a small chuckle before nodding. " **Well, nice to meet ya, Aleksander. I fancy you looked a bit lost, figured I'd stop to make sure you were okay,** " he says simply and matter-of-factly, my tired mind barely able to focus on anything other than his friendly tone, and that very strong southern drawl. Definitely not something you'd hear in Minnesota every day.

Another minute has me closing my eyes tight to get myself back on track for what seems the thousandth time and to stop the slight swaying my body started up, nodding my head once I feel at least slightly more in control. Rune has to have the patience of a saint to deal with my drifty self right now. " **Yeah. Went off the path, couldn't get back on,** " I try telling in a quiet voice, realizing how poor my explanation is a few seconds later, but being far too out of it to really care.

" **Then come on, lets get on back to Colwell before the skies open up,** " Rune prompts, taking me a few extra seconds to realize he's offering me a ride. On his horse. I've never ridden on a horse before, much less with another person, but my logical side that's managing to hang on by a thread says my first time riding a horse is much more preferable to getting caught in whatever torrential weather is about to hit on a mountain I'm clueless as to the terrain of where I'd likely die. Horse ride it is.

All my response ends up being is a large yawn and a nod, only barely managing to watch as the other pulls himself back up onto the horse that's still been waiting patiently with a fluidity that indicates he's done it thousands of time. The animal seems so calm and just, ready for whatever, like his master actually. I kinda wanna pet it.

Blinking a few more times to get the fog out of my eyes, I notice a hand being offered to me again to pull myself back to the present, and like before, I end up taking it without a second thought.

Being as tired and out of it as I am, most of the work to get me up on the animal is done by Rune. I'm not entirely heavy by any means, but he's still damn strong to near lift a dead weight like myself at the moment. The only reason I notice where I end up on the horse is because an arm snakes around my midsection, pulling me firmly against the warm body behind me. Pretty sure I'd fall straight off the damn saddle the moment the horse started moving without that extra support, and it seems Rune got that memo as his grip on me tightens slightly once he urges the horse to go forward.

Between the rhythmic, slight bouncing of the horse trotting along and the warm body I'm practically snuggled into, the last thing I remember is the feel of a raindrop hitting my face before sleep takes over my senses.

 

* * *

 

Letting out the quietest of groans, my eyes eventually open, only to have my forehead crease. There's something on my head. Is my hair matted down or something? I can't entirely remember what happened after that cowboy saved my sorry, lost ass after all, or how I managed to get into a bed, or how I'm wearing clothes that definitely aren't the ones I was wearing yesterday, or-

Holy shit, did I just feel that something taking a breath on my forehead? My body automatically stiffens at the thought of a rat or some other small creature having taken up residence on my head as its sleeping spot. Matted hair sure as hell doesn't develop a set of lungs overnight after all.

Slowly, hesitantly and near scared half out of my mind, I bring a mildly trembling hand up to inspect my forehead, only to feel something move up into my hand along side a chittering noise of sort once I get close enough to whatever it is. Oh fuck, it has to be a rat!

The feeling and noise quickly have my already tense nerves spiking terribly, causing me to let out a surprised yelp before moving to one side of my bed, making sure to turn my head in order to dump off whatever is on it in the direction I'm moving away from. Of course, this ensures that I don't realize I'm not in my bed at the cottage, a much smaller one actually, meaning I fall off the other side with a loud 'thud!' and another small yelp of surprise.

Before I can even hope to get my bearings, to try and figure out what happened since last night or where the hell I am, the feeling of a wet tongue on my face has me opening my eyes to take in the sight of an almost wolf like creature in front of me.

Out of the fear instinct that's quite thoroughly taken over, I awkwardly shove myself backwards through the tangle of the blanket wrapped confusingly around me, backing away from the newest, frightening animal to make an appearance. This only causes me to smack my head on some kind of furniture, causing a groan of pain to leave my throat as my hand goes up to rub the now throbbing spot.

Apparently, noises of pain or surprise are what spurs on this wolf-dog creature, watching as it moves forward to lick at the point of the elbow of the arm I have rubbing the back of my head. Well, at least it's not trying to eat me, yet. It's almost cute and friendly, despite how vicious it looks like it should be.

" **Baby, leave him be!** "

The firm yet still not quite threatening voice I feel like I recognize has me snapping my head towards the doorway to see a - well, holy shit. Immediately my eyes move back down to my lap, thankful that the light is still off in the room to hide the light blush I can feel warming my cheeks right then. Was he the person that saved me last night? The voice sounds familiar, but I'm pretty damn sure I would've recognized someone as ridiculously attractive as the man standing in the doorway to the room I'm in.

Since when do I notice that someone is attractive?

Now that I'm fully awake and alert due to the thus far interesting events of the day, I'm able to notice the wolf-dog that the man called Baby has retreated to its owner's side, a part of the room I still can't bring myself to look over at in fear that I'll make an even bigger fool of myself.

" **Ya alright there, Aleks?** " the man asks as he flips the light on, walking in and offering a hand down to help me up. This is happening way too much in the last twenty-four hours, but at least I remember that it's happened before, which is much better than the rest of the fog that's still refusing to clear away in my head.

Taking the others hand despite my being flustered, I stand up slowly, ignoring the slight pain in my backside from the fall while letting my hand rub the back of my head a bit more before nodding. " **I'm fine, thank you, but I think there's a rat or something in the room cause it was sleeping on my head and scared the hell out me when I woke up,** " I ramble out in one long string, giving an inner groan this time around. Why the hell am I rambling? Again?

Apparently the potential infestation just causes the other male to chuckle. " **I think you must have met Chip. I was wondering where the little critter vanished off to last night, he generally doesn't like visitors,** " he explains, my eyes just barely shifting to catch the sight of the man's hand rubbing a very happy dog's head angled up into it. " **Chip!** "

Furrowing my brow, the sight of a freakin' chipmunk scurrying across the dresser near the door has my eyes widening. Then the fact that said chipmunk is jumping off the dresser into the outstretched hand of the other male that's not paying attention to the canine has my jaw damn near dropping.

" **You have...a pet chipmunk...** " My voice is half wonder, half utter surprise, cause I've never met anyone who had a chipmunk as a pet. Is that even legal?

The sight of Rune turning to look at me has my attention moving from the little critter currently snuggling the male's thumb, towards his mouth and that brilliant smile he's shining my way. Swallowing hard, my gaze moves up to his light blue eyes and mussed, curly blonde hair on his head instead, then realizing that's an even worse place to stare at, forcing myself back to the little animal once more. Yay for being awkward as all hell.

" **I do, little critter just wouldn't leave me once I got 'im back on 'is feet, so now he stays here with me.** " Like it's the most natural thing in the world. Probably is around this town.

Again, I just end up nodding my head to show I understand, kinda, turning to pay my attention down to my own clothes so that I can maybe question them, only to mistakenly look over the others state of dress for all of a moment as my eyes do their traveling. Light grey boxer briefs that are skin tight and leave nothing to the imagination, a light blue t-shirt that hugs all the right places on his upper half, showing just a hint of the physique his gear the night before had so thoroughly hid, and that's it. He must have rushed to the room after hearing my fumbling and bumbling, considering I know I have to be at Rune's house by this point.

Before I can stop it, I know my cheeks have gone red with the heat of the blush taking over, causing me to take another shaky breath as I try to make my own black t-shirt out to be the most interesting thing ever. What the hell is wrong with me? I never react to anyone like this. Ever. Hell, I had naked, very fit and what most would consider very attractive male models in my anatomy drawing classes, and those assignments didn't even get a reaction out of me as I stared at them for nearly an hour straight. Yet, glancing at this single, lightly clothed male has me blushing, rambling, and, thank god these foreign sweats are baggy, aroused.

Another hard swallow forces its way down my throat only to nearly jump slightly as Rune's voice breaks in again. " **Ya hungry?** " Hell, he has to realize how much of a wreck I'm becoming, and I'm honestly surprised he hasn't pointed it out yet. Maybe he's just being polite, changing the subject to something that doesn't spur on my thoughts that are revolving around wanting to figure out exactly what dips and curves aren't being shown to me right now beneath those minimal, tight clothes of his.

Holy fuck, I need to get my head checked again, because this is not me. Maybe I've developed a second personality or something, because I am fucking losing it right now.

Before I can stammer out something about not being hungry, needing to get back to Derek, to run away as fast as I possibly again, anything, my stomach growling loudly decides to answer the question for me. That seems to amuse the other male as a light chuckle sounds from the doorway. " **I'll take that as a yes. Let me go whip somethin' up then real quick,** " he says in that friendly, warm, accented tone of his that is almost making me dizzy right now. " **Baby'll stay here, just say Kitchen when you're ready and she'll bring ya right on out.** "

Baby, the wolf dog? Confusion takes over for a moment as I look up with such a question written all over my face, only to catch the sight of the man turning to leave the room, giving me quite the show of his backside in those tight fitting boxers of his.

Jesus christ, I'm going to faint before I get back to Derek at this rate.


	3. Awkward

Thankfully, by the time I've managed to get dressed back into my clothes - ones that were freshly laundered, folded, and resting on top of my messenger bag might I add - then have Baby take me out to the kitchen, Rune is fully dressed.  At least that makes things a little less awkward on my behalf, reducing my likelihood of wandering thoughts or stumbling over my words, though that definitely doesn't mean I won't make a fool of myself some other way.  I'm very good at that in uncomfortable situations, which are plentiful for me, _especially_ in the case of my actually finding another male attractive.

God, it's still weird thinking that actually happened to me again after so long.  Well, is happening, but I really can't let myself think that way, not when I'm entering the same room as said attractive male.

Upon hearing me enter the room, Rune turns to inspect the noise, giving me his ever friendly smile that has me temporarily stopping in my tracks.  I'm pretty damn sure the man couldn't be mean if he tried, he doesn't seem to have the capabilities, at least thus far.  Nothing about him says creepy, weird, anything.  Just nice and positive energy in those eyes and that smile when it's directed towards me.

" **Bacon, eggs and toast alright?** "

Rune's voice has me snapping to attention and away from my thoughts of awkwardness and pretty smiles, taking a moment to replay what he said before giving a small smile of my own and a nod.  " **Sure,** " is about all I can get out, considering I'm fairly certain my stomach is still giving all the needed answers in regards to how hungry I am, making any vocalization not really necessary.

As I finally start moving again, my messenger bag is pulled off from across my body and laid on the dark, stained wood island top as I climb onto one of the stools available.  A few moments pass as I end up fiddling with the edge of the sleeve on my right arm before finally plucking up the courage to say something.  Well, ask something that is.

" **If you don't mind me asking, how did I come to, the state of wearing, well, the clothes, that I was sleeping in, last night?** "  At least I'm not rambling out my sentences anymore, though that problem seems to have done a one-eighty since a few unnecessary and unusual pauses have now slipped into my speech.  What _is_ it that's causing this behavior?  It can't all be Rune, right?

Apparently the older man - at least I assume he is, since he at least looks older than me, though not by much - finds my awkwardness amusing, the side of his mouth pulling up into a grin as he looks back to me once more from over his shoulder.  " **Don't worry, ya got yerself dressed, I just provided the dry clothes considering the skies opened up just before we got here.  You were real out of it though, not a surprise you don't remember much after you started dozin' off on the ride back.** "

I slowly nod my understanding, my eyes moving down to study the wood grain in front of me as the pieces start fitting together in my head.  That's right, I had started falling asleep during the ride, and it's true, I don't remember a damn thing after that point.  God, that means Rune must have helped my sleepy, uncoordinated ass do just about everything beyond outright dressing myself.

It's reassuring, though, to know he was respectful in that way, didn't try and take advantage of my half conscious state or anything.  Granted he would want to do something like that, not a piece of info I'm going to dig for now, or ever.  I'm pretty sure I've never once asked someone about their sexuality, and I'm definitely not going to start now.

" **Thank you, Rune, for everything.  Saving me, letting me stay here, breakfast...** " I comment, my words trailing off slightly towards the end before I'm watching as the male's smile gets wider and seemingly more sincere.

" **My pleasure, Aleks,** " he responds with that deep accent of his as he turns back to the pans on the stove in front of him, but before my mind can get too caught up on a mild, though apparently growing obsession with his voice, the form of a small chipmunk creeping up towards me catches my eye.  It still boggles my mind that the man has a pet chipmunk of all things, but there really is no denying my curiosity towards the thing.  It's not like I've ever been able to get this close to one before after all!

Slowly, I bring my left hand up from my lap, gently laying it out palm up on the surface that's in the path the little critter is headed.  It hesitates for a moment, then creeps even slower towards me, eventually stopping once it's close enough so it can sniff at my fingers.

Some little, distant part of my brain is adamantly saying I should be at least a little afraid of it biting me or something, but it's just far too cute, and if it's Rune's pet, it has to be nice, right?  Baby certainly was, hounding me for attention every second she could get it back in the bedroom when I was trying to get dressed, but never in a bad or annoying way.  It's like she was politely doing it.  Can dogs be polite?  Can I ask myself anymore strange questions while in this house?

After a good fifteen seconds of sniffing, that's all that's needed for approval apparently.  A second after the sniffing ceases, I watch as the little thing crawls up into my palm confidently, looks up at my face, then scurries up my arm to sit on my shoulder.  Thankfully it doesn't dig its claws in on the journey up, but then again, it's probably done just this to Rune a thousand times since it was rescued.  Polite chipmunk too, it's a trend in the house.

It's a bit hard to see the little guy moving about from where it is despite turning my head to try and getting a better look at the animal on its new perch.  That makes it so I can't help the small tensing of my muscles when I feel it touch my neck, only to realize that it's nuzzling me affectionately.  Jesus, it's freakin' adorable!

Just as my right hand reaches up to potentially pet the cute little furball, I suddenly realize Rune has taken a break from his food prep and is gazing at me from his position of leaning on the counter to the left of the stove, hands gripping the stained wood edge there as those blue eyes watch me with what I hope is curiosity.

Still, my noticing him has me automatically hesitating in my motions as our eyes lock.  Should I not be giving the chipmunk attention?  Is that a bad thing?  Hell if I know anything about having a chipmunk as a pet, I've never even had a normal pet in my entire life!

" **Go right on ahead, it's fine,** " he prompts, that smile of his growing across his lips once more.  " **I'm just amazed Chip's so friendly with ya, he generally doesn't care much for strangers,** " the man then explains, freeing up my arm that's still frozen in mid-air to finish its journey as my eyes revert back to the small creature on my shoulder.  Just as the pads of my fingers touch its tiny head, it immediately starts pushing up against them, just like a cat would to demand more.  I've thought it once, and I'll probably think it a million times more before I leave - Chip is freakin' adorable!

Unable to stop the quiet chuckle leaving my lips at the interaction with the little animal, my attention is only brought back to the present when I hear a plate being slid towards me, turning my head to look down towards the damn near perfectly prepared meal now sitting in front of me.  Well, Rune can cook at least, though that information won't exactly be useful beyond the next few minutes of eating.  Still, I lift my eyes to give the other an appreciative smile.  " **Thank you.** "

" **You're welcome,** " Rune responds in that warm, welcoming tone of his as he moves to sit next to me.  In result, I quickly make sure my food is the most interesting thing in the entire room right then, even when I feel Chip launch himself from my shoulder in the other male's direction.  I'll just start blushing and making an idiot of myself if I look anywhere in that particular area of the room, and I've sure as hell done enough of that this morning for the next year's worth.

Eating ends up bringing the room into a mostly comfortable silence, only filled with the sounds of forks moving, a chipmunk's chittering, and a dog's occasional whining before a human voice finally breaks in.  " **You new to town then?** "

I'm fairly certain no matter the situation I'm in, no matter how uncomfortable it may or may not be, my manners will always win out, and it'd just be rude if I didn't make at least some eye contact when talking to someone.  Steadying myself mentally for a moment, chewing another bite of food to cover my usual hesitation in times like this, I finally look over towards the other with another small smile on my face.

" **Just vacationing, getting away from the city, that kind of thing,** " I manage out surprisingly easy, thankful that I took that pause to get myself on track before I started speaking to prevent that awful mixture of rambling and unnecessary pausing that has haunted me so far today.  Of course, the fact that I looked back to my plate after the first few words probably assisted with that, because so help me, I cannot look at Rune for more than a few seconds without tripping over myself and I still have not a damn clue as to why.

The man makes a small noise of acknowledgement, letting me get back to eating for a few minutes in what must seem to be another comfortable silence, at least for Rune.  Me, on the other hand, my brain is back to going a thousand miles an hour when it really shouldn't be.

Maybe he can tell I'm nervous, but does he know why?  I doubt it.  Usually people are freaked out when they wake up in a stranger's house because of the unknown all around them, the fear of having been kidnapped, drugged, something along those lines - not because the owner of said residence is ridiculously good looking.

A small sigh leaves out my nose at the strange thought once a mouthful of eggs is swallowed, just before the man's voice hits my ears again.  " **What were you doin' on the mountain so late last night?  Awful dangerous to be out past dusk, all by yourself, especially if you're not local,** " Rune says, though not in a demeaning or scolding way, but in more so a worrisome way.  Why would he be worrying about some random lost person like me he just happened to stumble upon?  Is he really just that naturally nice or something?

" **I...I'm an artist,** " I stutter out slightly.  " **I, well, got caught up, in drawing, and I lost track of time, and apparently moved while I was drawing and didn't realize it so when I finally saw that I had to go back I wasn't sure where I was anymore and then probably got myself more lost trying to rectify it and...and then you found me,** " I string out in that oh so wonderful mix of both stuttering _and_ rambling again.  Ugh, how delightful my company must be for the other this morning.

Still, like every other time I've been my typically awkward self since meeting the other male, Rune looks past my hiccups and focuses in on something else.  " **An artist?  Is that what's in your bag then?** " he asks, the curiosity obvious in his voice and only increasing once I nod my head in confirmation.  " **If ya don't mind, can I see something you've done?** "

Okay, this guy that saved my sorry ass off the mountain last night, let me stay at his house, then made me breakfast now wants to see my art?  Like I'm some friend he hasn't seen in a while or something?  It's not like I have anything finished with me after all!  Only sketches and sloppy paintings, nothing compared to what my final products can look like for the galleries I sometimes put on during my last semester.

Such thoughts of doubt have me hesitating in any movements before I manage to kick down my anxiety for what seems the thousandth time this morning, allowing myself to give a small nod of the head once more.  With my fork back on my plate, my bag sitting on the island next to me is opened with my slightly shaking hands, something I quickly try to stop once noticed.  Why the hell am I so damn nervous?  It's almost like I'm anxious about impressing this near complete stranger or something.  Am I?

Again, before that god-awful anxiety can stop me, I simply pull out the things I had been working on the night previous, being the still open sketchbook page I had been doodling on and the speedy watercolor I had thrown together, almost literally. Hesitantly sliding them over the smooth surface around my plate, I can't help but at least peak out of the corner of my eye for the man's reaction, only to furrow my brow ever so slightly.  Is he...impressed?  Did my weird, subconscious goal actually get achieved?

" **Wow, Aleks, these are amazing.** "

Jesus, he is impressed, over a sketch and a speed painting.

" **It's just some doodles, that's all,** " I immediately blurt out, my usual dose of trying to downplay my talents automatically being given.  It's an awful habit everyone important to me in my life has tried to help me get over, but I can't help it!  I'm good at certain things, yes, I can admit that, but I don't believe my 'talents' are anything for people to be fawning over like the man next to me currently is.

Yet, that's exactly what Rune is doing as he looks through a few other pages in my sketchbook.  Some voice in my head says that's rude, but it's just my landscapes sketchbook, and who am I to deny the curiosity of someone as nice as the man next to me?  Plus, he's smiling, a lot, and despite the blush it causes for me when I peak over at him, it also calms me a bit, because I can't help but like making people smile, especially if it's over something as simple as a doodle.

" **Does that matter?** "  The man's voice breaking into my thoughts again has me looking directly at him, getting caught by his eyes for a moment as another smile takes over his face.  " **They're still amazing, I can't imagine what somethin' more complete would look like from you.** "

The compliment has me swallowing a bit hard, knowing my cheeks have lit up again as I turn back down to looking at my plate as though there is possibly nothing else more interesting in the room around me.

I don't think I can handle much more of this without imploding.  It's like he's _too_ nice or something, a figurative 'too good to be true' kind of person, and I usually don't meet people in the first place, much less someone like Rune, without Derek with me, and -

Shit, Derek.  He has not clue what happened to me, just that I never came back to the cottage.

" **I'm...I'm sorry, I really need to get back to my place, cottage, rental,** " I stammer out, realizing I've only eaten about three quarters of my food, but knowing that nothing more will be able to sit on my now anxiety riddled stomach right then.  I just need to get away from here, from this man, and fast.  " **If you can, just point me in the direction of...the Colwell, Cottages, I can leave.** "

Rune's hesitation has me cringing internally, since it pretty much has to be born from the fact that I'm acting like the most insanely rude guest he's probably ever had.  'Thanks for saving me, the food, and the compliments, but I'm going to run away now.'  Manners can only override so much in one morning as I'm coming to find out.


	4. Lessons

Despite my ridiculously rude and awkward behavior, Rune still ends up offering me a ride back to my cottage.  I wanted to walk originally, to get away from everything uncomfortable asap, but with finding out that the walk would've taken over two hours with the looming threat of the rain from last night returning, I gave in to the truck ride.  Plus, well, Baby came along, and she was adorable the entire way back, demanding attention and nearly sitting in my lap for the entire trip until Rune ordered her to sit and be good like a parent would to their child.  Definitely one well trained dog.

Since he parked and turned the vehicle off, my assumption is proven correct that the other male is walking me to the door.  Well, would've gone to the door granted my best friend didn't come storming out of it, almost tackling me to the ground in hug granted I hadn't expected it and caught my balance.  When he isn’t being his normally horny self, Derek worries about me on a level that could nearly label him as my second mother, and the last eighteen hours definitely would spur that on.

" **Aleks!  Aleks Aleks Aleks, I was so worried about you!  You didn't come home last night and I thought you were dead and-** "

Letting out the breath of air I had finally managed to suck in once the others vice grip ceased, my brow furrows at Derek's sudden silence.  What is he...?

" **Well then, what did you bring home with you?** "

Oh, right, hot guy with me, of course that caught Derek's attention, especially with how 'coy' his voice has become from the complete panic it had been not seconds ago.

" **This, is Rune.  He saved me from getting lost on the mountain last night, then let me stay at his house,** " I explain a bit quickly after I’ve turned to look at and motion towards Rune.  When I look back towards my friend though, Derek is giving me a bit of a curious look due to my rushed words before looking towards the male behind me.

" **Well, thank you, Rune, for saving my Aleks~!** " Derek practically sings out, causing me to roll my eyes.  He's flirting while simultaneously laying claim to me as though I'm his pet or something.  That boy needs to get laid, and soon, but definitely not by Rune.

Wait, where did that possessive streak come from?

Blinking a few times once I hear the end of something coming from Rune, I finally turn my head back towards the male with a small smile on my face.  My brain is telling me it's forced, but it certainly doesn't feel like it.  Conflicting bodily functions are amazing.

" **Thank you, again, for everything,** " I say with a few more of those wonderfully unnecessary long pauses thrown into my speech, nodding my head a bit quick before grabbing Derek's arm and near dragging him inside the cottage before much else can be said.  The moment the door is closed behind us, my best friend is racing over to the window to spy on Rune leaving while I simply rest against the nearby wall, letting out a long breath.

My manners certainly have taken a nosedive this morning, but I just couldn't help it.  I was far too nervous and far too awkward for any good to come out of any situation involving me sticking around to talk any longer.  Especially ones involving a nice, hot stranger.

" **Jesus, Aleks, how'd you manage to get a boy like that?** " Derek asks with only half of his attention devoted to me, the other half still obviously watching the other leave.  Some part of me wants to be over there with him, but my logical side is quick to tell that part of me to shut it.  I’m already ‘rude’, don’t need to add ‘creepy’ to the list for the morning.

" **Get a boy?  You make it sound like we went on a date or something,** " I scold in return, pushing myself away from the wall so I can move over to the coffee table in the living room, setting my messenger bag on top of it.

" **Well, technically it wasn't typical, but it could still be a date, getting saved and all that,** " Derek prods, his attention now fully on me.  Rune must've left, though I'm not sure why that's more depressing than it is relieving in my head.  “ **I’d take a date in any form with someone looking like that~** ”

" **Derek, for the thousandth time, I don't. date,** " I huff out to try and stop his mind from going so far into the gutter that there’s no hopes of retrieving it, sitting down to pull out my materials from their pack to lay out on the glass top of the table.  Surprisingly, none of them have water damage as I was expecting.  Maybe it hadn't rained as hard on the horse ride back as Rune had made it out to be?  My bag is a bit waterproof, but a good storm would definitely get through to the things inside of it.

" **Yeah, and that's just as lame now as it always has been, especially with someone as ridiculously hot and obviously nice as Rune was.  Come on, you should at least tryyyyyyy to go on another date~** " he half pleads, half tries to persuade as he moves over to plop down on the couch next to me.

As usual, he reaches out to grab the messy watercolour painting I did last night, his face lighting up in a smile as he starts examining it.  That's always something that can cheer me up, being how happy my art always seems to make Derek, no matter what it is I've produced.  He's my number one fan, and he's made sure that I know it.

Still, he's being annoying right now, and I have to stop that from spiraling out of control.

" **One, there was no first date, and two, why bother?  We're gone in a month - less than a month actually - so there's no point in getting attached to anyone around here,** " I say in my defense, watching as my painting is put down and Derek tackles me over on the couch in another, more playful hug that has me groaning my slight irritation.

" **But Alllllleks, you need to date and have some fun, cause that's what we're here for!** " he whines, causing me to roll my eyes again - he's definitely the number one cause for that action from me.

" **Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'll have my ‘fun’ in less anxiety filled, potentially heart breaking ways, alright?** " I retort, pushing him back up into a sitting position so I can finish going through the stuff in my bag.  Another quick look over of all my materials tell me that everything is in order, thankfully.

" **Fine.  Then, we're going to the local Ranch today!** " he chirps out, as if he had planned this excursion, causing me to shake my head while piling my supplies back into their storage.

" **Nope, it's likely to storm, just like last night, for today and maybe even tomorrow.** "

Immediately, Derek huffs his frustration.  Obviously the weather hadn't been factored into his 'planning'.

" **What?  I'm being serious!  It's why Rune drove me here instead of letting me walk, he told me about the forecast for the next few days,** " I say quickly, standing up and giving him a knowing look.  Like usual, it doesn't phase him, watching as he stands up astutely, planting his hands on his hips to show he means business.

" **Then we’re going to go on Friday and you have no choice but to go with me!** " he says resolutely, nodding his head and turning to walk towards the kitchen before I can retort with anything.  Not that I'd bother, since it wouldn't make a difference at this point.  He’s made up his mind, and again, since it’s involving me, there’s nothing else to be said on the matter in his opinion.

Just then I realize where my best friend is headed and immediately turn to follow him.  " **Don't you dare cook anything, I don't want this place burning down!** "

* * *

The rest of Wednesday and all of Thursday pass peacefully. I mostly spend the time reading and painting, accompanied by the sounds of whatever instrument Derek’s playing filling the air of our small residence over the weather outside.  Despite his erratic personality, my best friend definitely has a way with music, and it's always wonderful and soothing to hear, beyond his whining that he couldn't bring a piano along.  That would've been just a tad difficult to pack.

Now though, it's Friday, the day that I 'agreed' to his little plan of going out to the local Ranch.  I can't imagine it'll be too bad, even though his main goal is to get horseback riding lessons.  Can't say I've ever done that before, but I'm usually pretty good with animals, so it's an experience I'm willing to try.  That, and I’ll have Derek along with me, so it makes everything easier.

I just hope that the person giving me the lessons doesn't expect a whole lot, at least at first.

Nice thing about driving to one's vacation destination is having your own car around for the whole trip, Derek opting to do the driving and leaving me to giving the directions from my phone app - for good reasons of course.  One would think that a step by step application telling you each and every turn would be easy enough to follow, but for my easily distracted best friend, he proved that theory wrong after a few missed turns and exits on our way to Colwell that lead to a few extra hours being tagged on our trip.

Both of us are dressed for fall-ish weather, mostly because the ranch is at just a bit higher altitude than our cottage, and that usually means colder.  Not that Derek minds of course, since he tends to wear jackets in the dead of summer no matter how scorchingly hot it may be outside.  This kind of weather just makes his choice of outfit actually appropriate instead of mildly insane.

Pulling up into one of the open spaces in the ranch parking lot after driving under the rustic arch stating it to be 'Colwell Ranch', a small smile pulls up my lips.  There's a few barns spotted around the wide open space in front of us, plenty of fields for the animals to roam free on, and of course the closest building that’s labeled 'Welcome'.  Pretty sure that's where guests check in, but then again, I could be wrong since I wasn't the one who researched the place.

Leaving my bag in the car - I always carry it around, never know when a drawing opportunity may present itself after all, but opting not to this time knowing we’re here for lessons - I return Derek's almost giddy smile as we head towards the building I'd noted.

Inside, it's cozy, quaint, and just makes you feel at home without trying.  Rustic and earthy but definitely clean and well maintained and decorated, I almost want to go back outside and grab my bag to make a quick doodle of the space.  Which is strange, because I have never really been too interested in drawing buildings or interiors.  Generally too square, and boring, but this place has definitely caught my attention.

Though, I imagine it’ll be different when I get to Italy in a month and get to see all the amazing historical architecture up close in Europe.  Just the thought gets me excited!  A voice manages to bring me back to the present though.

" **Welcome, gentleman, to Colwell Ranch!  How can I help you?** "

A perky, blonde female is now seated at the desk that was empty moments ago, smiling at the pair of us in way that could easily rival Derek's ridiculous smiles when he gets really hyper or really happy, or both actually.

" **We're here for horseback riding lessons!** " Derek chirps out perkily, his excitement almost at the level of the woman’s, something that has her nodding with a wide grin as she starts typing into her computer.

" **Lets see, we have Jonathan available right now, Li too, plus-** "

" **We'll take care of this pair, Jules.** "

That voice.  Turning my head towards the source of it, there's no stopping the surprised look and widening of my eyes at the sight in front of me.  Some part of me should have at least had the thought that Rune would worked at the local ranch considering his get-up the night he saved me, but I'd been so set on keeping thoughts of him at bay that it hadn't even crossed my mind.

" **Well then, fine, take all the fun out of my day, Rune,** " Jules says sassily, meriting a small smile and chuckle from the blonde haired cowboy, because yes, he’s all decked out in the same leather outfit from the other day when he found me lost on the mountain.

Going back to typing a few things into her computer, one last loud smack of the enter key has the woman looking back up at us with that delighted grin of hers.  " **Alrighty, you two are all set up with lessons with Rune and Li here.  You can pay after your done, and try not to have too much fun now~** "

That has me swallowing a bit harder than necessary, my gaze that had originally pulled away from Rune to look towards Jules when she started talking now being focused back in on my rescuer.  Dammit, not mine, that is not what Rune is.  The fact that he had rescued me still doesn’t make him mine in any way.

I'm already a fucking nervous wreck, and the damn lessons haven't even started yet.

" **Follow us then,** " the male standing next to Rune says, who I believe Jules referred to as Li, his most defining feature being the black hair that’s long enough to get pulled up into a ponytail beneath the back of his matching black stetson.   The words have Derek smiling and immediately complying, near having to drag me by my arm at first to get my feet moving alongside his.

The moment we’re outside, despite some of the more unsavory smells that are typical of a ranch wafting about, it’s still open, clear, fresh air, and much better in comparison to the near suffocation that seemed to have been weighing down on me back in the reception building.  The air was probably fine there too, but my nerves like to warp things just a bit at times like this.

" **What do you think they raise on this ranch, hot men?** " my best friend leans over to whisper in my ear after what I assume was obvious staring at the asses of the two in front of us, a comment that gets me back to the present long enough to elbow him lightly in the side.

Does he really need to make comments like that?  It’s a stupid question with an obvious answer, because yes, Derek does, but it doesn’t stop my mind from asking it anyway.

Eventually a large, oddly impressive rustic red building is reached, and from the noises coming from inside of it, is what I assume to be the stables.  With my thoughts confirmed once we round the corner to enter the large, open doors, my nerves are suppressed for all of a minute as I see the horses in quite modern looking stables that contrast with the outside.  A few of the other cowboy rancher workers - I have no idea what they’re actually called - seem to be tending to a few of the creatures, something that fades out the moment a familiar, stark white horse enters my vision.

Rune’s horse, it has to be.  The man that I’m about to spend however long with after all our - scratch that, my - awkward interactions the other day trying to do something I’ve never done before in my life.  This...well, it’s going to be a disaster, there’s really no other way to put it.

Looking over to maybe, just maybe get a little bit of reassurance from my best friend, I only end up finding empty space.  Scanning for a few seconds more, not to my surprise at all, Derek’s already happily decided for me that I’ll be with Rune by being over at Li’s side, attentively listening to what I assume are instructions as to what they are going to be doing.  Instructions I probably should be getting as well.

Just as I turn my attention over towards my blonde haired instructor, a blush races it’s way up into my face at the ridiculously bright smile I’m getting from the other male.  No, no thoughts about smiling, just keep that mind blank.  I’ve blushed more this week than I have in a year, probably longer, and I don’t need anything to make it worse.

“ **You ready?** ” he asks, something he doesn’t really get an answer to thanks to my efforts at not making an idiot of myself by opening my mouth while being flustered.  “ **We’ll be usin’ Cloud here for the lessons, my personal horse.** ”

For some reason, I get the feeling that doesn’t happen often, Rune letting random strangers he’s giving lessons to ride on his personal steed, but how the hell would I know?  I’m a stranger too, so I sure as hell shouldn’t be exempt from that group, but with how I’m being urged to walk forward, apparently I am special.

Which I shouldn’t be, at all.  There’s not a damn thing about me that should make me special in anyone’s eyes.

I finally manage out a small nod in response to the man’s original question as I make my feet move towards him, certain that they are acting independently of my brain by this point.  The thing’s wondering what the hell I’m doing after all.  Standing here, having an internal breakdown over a man I find attractive, which just doesn’t happen, simply because I’ll be spending hours with him and his horse trying to learn something completely new.

And why is my brain going into the gutter with ‘his horse’?  It’s an actual, white horse, right in front of me, sturdy and friendly looking, nothing more, nothing less.

I really need to get my head checked.  I hope there’s a reliable doctor in Colwell, maybe in a nearby town if I get desperate.

“ **Alright.  Hook your right foot up into this here stirrup,** ” Rune instructs from their position at the right side of the horse, my body hesitating to move as it takes me a few moments of running his words over in my mind before I can actually go through with the prompt.  Not because of his accent taking over my higher thought processes or anything, of course.  Even then, only a few steps are taken forward before I hesitate again as I realize the other is holding out a hand for me to take.

He’s just offering to help you up Aleks, that’s all, just take the gesture for what it is.  Rune is friendly, and it’s your first time properly getting on a horse, you don’t want him to have to drag you up onto the damn thing like last time.

Barely another second passes before I finally get my head to clear and my own hand to stop trembling at my side, lifting it to grab the one being offered in front of me.  The moment contact is made, I near immediately have to gird any physical reaction from displaying with the new sensory information suddenly being rushed to my brain.

His hand is warm, wonderfully so, and suddenly all the more offensive, animal related smells seems to dissipate long enough to allow the others smell to drift towards me.  Clean, maybe a bit of cologne, or strong deodorant.  Smells nice, the corner of my mouth perking up slightly at the thought, only to be brought back to the present with Rune’s voice.

“ **You alright?** ”

Blinking a few times, I realize I’m just standing here, wandering about in my own head about how the other smells while holding onto his hand.  How ridiculously fucking awkward.  The level that my flight instincts have just now kicked up to are higher than I’ve felt in a damn long time, that’s for sure, but again, my feet are not synced with my brain as I manage a nod and move my right foot up as instructed.

“ **For day one, we’re just gettin’ ya use to the horse, the commands, light galloping, things like that,** ” he speaks soothingly once I’m up on the saddle, like a teacher back in elementary school would have done when going over a tough subject, even though my brain only catches about seventy-five percent of his words.  The other twenty-five percent is devoted to the sensation of the male’s hand touching my lower back firmly, helping me to sit correctly on the stiff leather separating me from the animal I’m riding all while sending small, hopefully unnoticeable shivers up my spine.

Though, before I can really ask myself what the hell is wrong with me for the thousandth time in Rune’s presence, a few of the other’s words manage to register in my head.

“ **Day one?** ” I ask, looking down towards the male as he hands me the reigns.

That has Rune’s smile returning with a small nod of his head.  “ **It’s a two day set of lessons.  Basics today, actual ridin' tomorrow,** ” he informs as he loosens the horse’s lead from a nearby post.  As it is usually, my blush rises up to my cheeks completely without my permission as my eyes look back down towards Cloud’s head.  Thankfully, the heat is not as bad as it has been in the last week, but the thought of spending multiple hours with this man, two days in a row, just has my head in a frenzy.  What is going on?

What is wrong with me?


	5. Questions

While it seems like all my brain can focus on is the million questions it’s producing, it does eventually manage to hone in on the lessons being given to it. Keeping the correct posture while riding on the saddle isn’t too hard, and the sensation of having the stiff leather beneath me takes only a minute to adjust to. The commands and reign controls are just a tad difficult, but it’s only about ten minutes before I’m pretty sure I’ve at least learned everything. Mastering it, or even becoming decent at it, is a whole other matter.

Even then, my body hasn’t quite synced with the task at hand as well as my head has, still shivering and tensing whenever Rune touches me to steady my balance or fix my hold on the reigns. While I’ve tried to look away whenever it’s happened, I know I’ve missed a few times when my cheeks heated up in that tell-tale, completely embarrassing blush whenever I’d make eye contact with Rune. Which manages to happen nearly every time I tense or shiver, since I look towards his face for any sign that he’s felt me doing such things. The fact that I’m reacting like this at all is infuriating at best, because, as I’ve thought for the thousandth time, it just isn’t me!

About halfway through the allotted lesson time, I simply force myself into just focusing on what I’m being taught, and that’s it. Which is damn hard, since Rune’s still there, his hands are still guiding, and his voice is still instructing, but I manage somehow. Riding a horse isn’t as horribly difficult as I thought it’d be, but some part of me is guessing that’s thanks to the animal I’m learning on. Cloud is a wonderful listener, and seems to take all my wrong noises and tugs in stride with a bit of guidance from Rune. It’s all slow moving, no trotting or anything quite yet, just getting use to the commands and the feel of the horse beneath me, but that’s probably all I could handle for the day.

All of that also means I manage to tune out the other’s voice when it changes, moving from a less instructing tone and into a more casual one.

“ **Sorry, what?** ” I ask, managing to tune back into conversation mode.

“ **The other day. Derek seemed real worried ‘bout you,** ” Rune restates, though I’m pretty sure there’s a hidden question in there he’s waiting to ask. Still, the statement gets a small smile to take over my lips at the thought of Derek’s ‘mothering’.

“ **Yeah, he tends to do that, a lot. Especially with me. He’s like a worried mother, I swear,** ” I respond almost playfully with a small shake of my head, the hints of anxiety and stress from the time around the other male barely even noticeable anymore. As strange as it is for me, I’ve almost become comfortable in the few hours we’ve been out, both with my instructor and what I’ve been instructed in. How one person can both cause such anxiety and calm for me in the span of just a few hours is beyond my understanding really.

“ **He your boyfriend?** ”

The question has me abruptly pulling away from my own thoughts, coughing on my own spit for a second, half between shock and laughter. I’ve honestly never had anyone assume that Derek was my boyfriend before. He’s just too, best friend-y to be seen that way, at least by what our other friends have always said. Touchy feely, sexually outspoken best friend-y, but best friend-y none the less. Plus, as assured as I may be of my own entirely gay nature, and Derek of his attraction to all genders, neither of us have been really known to give off a flamboyant or gay vibe. Maybe it was just Derek’s silly claiming of me the morning Rune dropped me off.

“ **Oh, no, definitely not. He’s my best friend, the one that insisted on this vacation to get away from it all once we graduated college back in May.** ”

All Rune does is nod his understanding as we approach the barn, the reigns in the others hand as Cloud is guided into the stable we started in. Once the animal has come to a halt, a hand is offered up to me, something that has me hesitating for all of a moment since my body has remembered to react inappropriately - a habit I already wish it’d stop - before I’m reaching out to take it. There’s really no denying the tingle that flies straight up my arm at the contact, but in the interest of not doing something stupid, I opt to ignore it as best I can. Carefully guiding my feet and legs as I’m making my way off the saddle, since falling off would really just make my damn day, I’m halfway through checking for things to brush off my outfit once on solid ground when Rune speaks up again.

“ **You did real well for someone who’s never had lessons before,** ” he comments as he starts to unlatch buckles and pull on straps that hold the saddle to Cloud, his words causing a small smile to take over my features. I’ve always been a fast learner, so it’s not terribly surprising that I managed to apparently pick this skill up fairly easily. One of the few perks I picked up as my social anxiety began developing was my nerdy bookworm nature, something that definitely comes in handy at times like these.

“ **Though, I was wonderin’,** ” he starts up again, causing a small look of curiosity to fall over my face as he sets the saddle off to the side, looking back towards me then with that ever so warm smile of his, “ **if you’d like to go out sometime?** ”

I immediately freeze, my hands stuck in a weird looking limbo in front of me as they had been going to straighten my shirt out. No breathing, no moving, I’m not even sure if I blink. Did I...just get asked out...on a date?

Just, how? Why? Why would Rune ask me that? I did say vacation, right? It’s not like I’m sticking around. Why did he ask me out? Did he not hear me either time I mentioned that specific fact?

Add on what seems to be a thousand more questions, and even less answers for them, proven by my complete lack of a response to his one question.

Well, I guess I do have a response, but it’s fucking terrible. I don’t say anything at all, and the last thing I see is utter confusion on Rune’s face as I turn about face and damn near dash out of the stable silently. I need to - no, I have to run, to get away before I just, pass out, or make a complete and utter idiot of myself. I can feel the anxiety bubbling up now that my shock has worn off, and I just can’t deal with that, not here. Smart all day during my lessons, and then right back to being an awkward bumbling disaster. I am so talented in all the wrong ways, and dammit, I hate it.

Trying to not let my anxiety get the best of me, since it’s now sitting at record high levels as I move rapidly through the building, I barely catch that the horse Li and Derek had been using is also in the stables before I’m outside. I probably seem like a panicked psycho with how I’m frantically looking around, but I have to find Derek and get the hell out of here. Now.

This vacation is really started to prove to be more stressful than relaxing at this rate.

Moving around to the right side of the building gets me nothing, but quickly moving around towards the back gets me results - results that are both surprising and completely expected at the same time. Derek’s pinned up against the wall of the building, his arms tightly wrapped around Li’s neck as the two are making out in a way that really should be reserved for a much more private place. Perhaps porn actually.

Of course, watching that, even for only the few seconds that I do, gets my anxiety to go through the damn roof, causing me to choke a bit before I manage to half stutter, half scream. “ **D-Derek!** ”

It takes a moment, but the two pull apart as I walk closer, my best friend taking a moment to get his bearings, interrupted only when I grab his arm and almost violently tug him away behind me.

“ **Aleks, what are you doing?!** ”

“ **We have to go, now, please,** ” I plead almost pathetically, the slight resistance from the other male was giving immediately lightening up once he hears me - more specifically, my panicked tone I know he’s heard more often than I really want to admit.

“ **What’s wrong?** ” he asks automatically, that overly worried nature kicking in as usual, but I can’t say anything, not right now. I’m just glad that he keeps following me even once my grip on his wrist is released.

I still have no response, at least not an audible one as we head through the main building, the sound of Jules faintly saying something ringing in the back of my head as I beeline towards the car.

It’s times like this that I’m forever grateful for a best friend like Derek. He understands my issues, my anxiety and what it causes me to do sometimes. Like now, where I’m almost speeding through Colwell to get back to the cottage when I’m normally a perfect calm and collected driver. I’m not talking at all, despite the curiosity and worry that’s practically radiating from Derek, but he knows I won’t talk until I feel like I’m somewhere safe. The cottage doesn’t quite meet the criteria, but considering where we are, it’ll have to do.

Once we’re inside, we’ve barely stepped five feet before I feel hands on my shoulders to get me to stop, turning me slowly in place. I wince slightly at the complete look of agony on my best friend’s face, despite my own issues and shaking still taking over the majority of my cognitive functions. I hate being the reason for Derek to look like that, but it’s not like I can help it when my social anxiety decides to kick in hardcore, right alongside the flight instinct that goes with it.

“ **What happened?** ” he asks softly, using a hand to lift my chin just enough so he can look me in the eyes. “ **Did, Rune, _do_ something to you?** ”

I immediately balk slightly at the thought, my forehead creasing as to why that would be Derek’s first idea. He’s not being sexual, as he usually would be about such a matter - especially with how he phrased it - and that means that he believes Rune must have done something pretty terrible to me.

“ **No!** ” I quickly respond, albeit quietly, causing him to mirror my confusion. “ **Well, yes, but not what you’re probably thinking.** ”

His confusion deepens. “ **Then what?** ”

The answer is sitting right there on the tip of my tongue, but hell is it embarrassing to say. It’s how it always goes, after all. Something triggers my anxiety, I panic unnecessarily, I run, then when I have a chance to calm down, I realize exactly how stupid my panic was. Running out on Rune for asking a question another sane minded gay man would’ve loved being asked was definitely stupid. I just...I’m socially awkward, and while I hate admitting it, I’m pretty sure my one dating experience has screwed me over for the chance of any future experiences, which sucks. A lot.

My hesitation is only making my best friend’s worry worse, so I choke back my silence long enough to keep explaining.

“ **He...asked me out. On a date.** ”

A few more moments of silence before a massive grin breaks out across Derek’s face, the other flinging his arms around me in a tight hug before wiggling about slightly. “ **That’s freakin’ awesome!** ” he damn near chirps out, finally releasing me enough to look me in the eye again. “ **When’s the date~?** ”

By now, my sleeves have been the recipient of the usual abuse that they get when they’re long and there’s nothing else to keep my hands busy while dealing with my anxiety. Automatically, my brain tells my hands to stop, but as usual, they ignore the signals and keeping messing with and picking at the hems. At least it distracts me long enough to get past the embarrassment of what I have to say next.

“ **It’s not happening.** ”

“ **You said no?!** ”

“ **Not...quite.** ”

Again, Derek’s confused as hell. I really don’t blame him. I’m being weirder than usual, and that’s saying something considering how many of my anxiety attacks he’s dealt with and helped me get through. “ **You didn’t say yes, or no...then what did you say?** ”

“ **Nothing. I ran. I couldn’t…** ” I say, starting to rush my words together as the same panic from when the question was originally asked starts bubbling up again. Another side affect to my embarrassing behavior - the delight of it running through my head over and over and renewing the panic from the original experience.

I can see that my best friend wants to chuckle, or say something about me fleeing from something like a date request, but he can see and hear my anxiety. Instead, he just wraps an arm around my shoulders, gently leading me over to the couch and sitting me down before plopping onto the cushion right next to me.

“ **What’s going through your head, Aleks?** ” he asks, gently rubbing my leg in a way that actually manages to get my frayed nerves to start calming down.

“ **I don’t date, that’s what, and I even told him we were on vacation. Why would he ask me out if I’m not going to be here for long?** ” I ask quietly, intently staring at the coffee table in front of us as though it would make my problems all magically disappear.

Derek just gives a playful scoff. “ **Time doesn’t matter, Aleks. He obviously likes you enough to ask despite the whole vacation thing,** ” he says in a far more comforting manner than I had expected of him on such a matter, then chuckles lightly. “ **I sure as hell ain’t gonna let our time constraints stop me from attacking Li~** ”

I flinch at the mention of the other cowboy’s name, looking up to Derek’s face for any sign of scorn at the fact that I pulled him away from something he was quite obviously enjoying, but all I can see is a certain daydream-y look across his features. I guess I still feel just as bad, despite my best friend not being angry with me, though I’m not entirely sure that’s even possible. I’d probably have to do something a lot more appaling to garner the other’s vexation, but that’s good, since I’m not capable of such things. At least consciously, I guess.

Still, I’m not Derek. I can’t just open up to someone all willy-nilly on such a small timetable. Why in the world would I purposely set myself up for disaster like that? I’m smarter than that.

“ **I just, can’t, Derek.** ”

“ **Actually, you can. You have hang-ups, but I doubt there’s anything at all about Rune that says he’s gonna be anything like Tobias,** ” he says, managing to get me to tense slightly at that name. It’d been a damn long time since I’d heard it after all, and I’d spent the last year trying my damn hardest to forget it. “ **Is there anything?** ”

My gaze falls to my lap as I think over everything, only to eventually shake my head. He’s been nothing but polite, courteous, kind and welcoming, plus a handful of other adjectives I can’t manage to think up right then. But then again, I don’t really know him, and it could all be a front. “ **So far, no, but I don’t know him that well. I couldn’t say for sure,** ” I respond, only to feel Derek lean in close to my head, cupping his hand around my ear.

“ **That’s what a date is for, to get to know each other better,** ” he whispers like it’s some amazingly profound knowledge, just getting me to bump him back to his seat with a roll of the eyes. His chuckle automatically brings a smile to my face despite my dwindling anxiety that’s now starting to get overridden by the slight irritation of Derek’s pushing at the matter at hand. “ **But seriously, Aleks. He seems like a great guy who’s obviously interested in you. The least you could do is accept one little date with him...he did save your life after all.** ”

The last part of his statement has me looking up at Derek with a slight start, blinking a few times as he gives a slight shrug. “ **Just think about it, alright? You deserve to be happy, Aleks, and I’m pretty damn sure Rune agrees.** ”

All I can do is manage a small nod as my brain does just that, thinking. Of course, that has me starting again as a small look of shock falls across my features. “ **We never paid!** ”

Derek just waves his hand dismissively. “ **It’s fine, two day lessons, so we pay tomorrow, ya know, when we go back.** ”

I can practically hear the ‘wink’ in his voice, causing me to narrow my eyes slightly before watching the other male stand up from the couch to go do something else. Well, looks like I have less than a day to ‘think’ over this whole mess I’ve somehow found myself in.


End file.
